Godly Victors
by Ngarc345
Summary: In Panem the children between 12-18 are put the the Reaping for the Hunger Games. Except for demigods. They are safe. But what about those who don't know? When Katniss and Peeta are picked for the Games, they have no idea the gods exist. How will Annabeth and Percy manage to bring the both to Camp alive? T because it's the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it! I do not own the characters of either series. **

Chapter 1

Annabeth

I woke up to the sound of footsteps outside my house. Quietly, I snuck to the window. A girl with a side braid runs by looking beyond her. I always saw her but had no idea who she was our where she went. I tiptoed back to the bedroom. My step brothers were asleep in one bed, and my dad and step mom were in another. Careful not to wake them up, I took my clothes from the closest and snuck outside. I let out a sigh of relief knowing that I didn't wake my step mom. She would've blown up. She finds any excuse to get mad at me. I could see why though. Her sons were in the Reaping. I wasn't. My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom, which means I'm safe from the Games. I walked a little ways to Percy' s house which is a little ways from mine. I knocked quietly, loud enough so if he was up he'd hear it, but quiet enough that if he want I wouldn't wake him. After a few seconds, he opened the door. His shirt was unbuttoned and his hair was tousled making my heart flutter. "Morning Wise Girl," he said. "Hi Seaweed Brain," I said smiling. Percy, my boyfriend, was safe too, thank the gods. He was a son of Poseidon. He let me in. His mom and step dad were still sleeping. "I figured we could stop by the basket and Grover' s this morning," he said. I missed. "Just let me get dressed," I told him walking to the bathroom. I closed the door and changed our of my pyjamas. I had picked a nice green dress to match Percy' s eyes. I wore black flats and put my hair in a bun. I walked out and put my clothes on Percy' s bed. "Hi Annabeth," a voice called from the kitchen. "Breakfasts almost ready." "Thanks Sally," I said. Unlike my stepmother, Percy' s mother accepted demigod. Percy asked into the room and kissed me. "You look beautiful," he said. He was wearing a blue shirt and dress pants. "You don't look to bag yourself," I said smiling. "Can you spend the night," he asked. I nodded. My stepmother would be thrilled to get rid of me. Tomorrow, we would be back at Camp with the rest of the demigods. It was my home away from District 12. I left my bags at Percy's because my mother hated all that stuff. We had some French Toast for breakfast and Percy and I set off to the bakery.

We walked hand in hand down the empty gravel road. "Want anything specific from the bakery," Percy asked breaking the silence. "Umm I want that cinnamon bread," I told him. "Ya that ones really good," he said smiling. We walked into the bakery and I could smell the fresh bread. I smiled, falling in love with the scent. "Hey kiddos. What can I get for you today," Mr. Mellark asked. I always liked him. He was super nice. "We'll have two cinnamon breads please," I said. We payed him and got our bread. "Next stop, Grover's place," Percy said once we left. I held the bag in one hand and Percy's hand in the other. When we got there, he was nervously munching on a can. "Grover what's wrong," I asked. He just kept pacing. "Grover what's up," Percy said shaking him. "Demigod.. Reaping," he managed. I looked at Percy concerned. "Ok well odds are they won't get picked right," Percy said and I nodded. "No. Not one," Grover said. "Three."

I stared at him in disbelief. "How did three demigods go into the reaping unnoticed," I demanded. "They weren't claimed," Grover said. I groaned. "And one of them took tesserae," he said quietly. "What," Percy and I said at the same time. "How many times are each of their names in," I asked. "Ones in five times, ones in there only once and ones in there twenty," he said. "Twenty! Oh my gods," I said. Percy ran his hands through his hair. "Ok worse comes to worse Annabeth and I will go to the Capitol and make sure we find some way to bring them back alive," Percy said taking my hand. He looked at me and I nodded. "All we can do at this point is pray," I said. "Ok. Thanks guys. See you at the Reaping," Grover said. Percy and I walked back to his house. Percy's mom and stepdad had already left on the trip they were taking. "How are we gonna get into the Capitol," I asked. "We haven't been invited." "Easy," Percy said. "We have two sources. My brother, Tyson, is a worker there and the mentor, Haymitch, is Mr. D's son. We'll be okay Wise Girl." I hugged him burying my face in his chest. We stood like that for a moment. The thing that made us finally break apart was the bell signaling the reaping. I sighed and we walked towards the square.

**Tell me what you think! Thanks guys. I'll try to post as often as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! It makes me feel amazing! Hope you guys like Chapter 2! Send me ideas! I'd love to hear some. You can PM me, review, or my kik is ntigrc345. Well, here goes nothing.**

Chapter 2

Percy

When we got to the square, Annabeth and I snuck in using the entrance the demigods found. I hated to let her go but we had a job to do. "I'll meet you after," she said kissing my cheek. I waited a minute then walked towards the sixteen year old boys and ley myself get lost in the crowd. From where I was standing I could see the stage clearly and Annabeth was still in my sight. I let of a sigh. I hated watching the Reapings. I can't believe President Snow was this cruel, sending these innocent kids to their death. Grover came up next to be. He was shaking with fear and I couldn't blame him. I squeezed his shoulder and gave him a reassuring nod.

A lady from the Capitol came up to the mic. She gave the same speech she does every year about how she loves District Twelve. Kiss up. Then, she showed the same video the Capitol makes us watch every year. Finally, we got to the actual reaping. "The time has come, for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District Twelve in the 74th annual Hunger Games. As always, ladies first." She crossed the stage and placed in her in the bowl of names. She plucked one out and crossed back to the microphone. She opened it and cleared her throat almost nervously. "Primrose Everdeen," she announced. "No," Grover said beside me. Annabeth met my eyes. I nodded my head and she understood. We would be going to the Capitol. The small twelve year old began forward. She had pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. I could see how scared she was. _Twelve years old._ "Prim," a dark-haired, sixteen year old girl called. "I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute," she called.

Time seemed to slow. The dark haired girl rushed forward as the Primrose turned. The Capitol lady began to speak to the mayor. Annabeth and I looked at each other. The girl was the first volunteer in the history of District Twelve. She was arguing with Primrose. Finally, a boy who could've been the older girls brother lifted Primrose and something to the girl. Primrose screamed as the Peacekeepers took the girl onto the stage. I was shocked. Why would this girl volunteer to save her? What was the connection? I looked at Groover hopefully. "Her sister," he said grimy. I scowlled and turned to Annabeth. _Sister, _I mouthed. Annabeth sighed and I nodded. We had to go on another quest.

I turned my attention back to the stage. Finally, the girl was on stage. "What's your name," the lady asked her. "Katniss Everdeen," the girl responded dryly. "Well, I bet my hat that was your sister, wasn't it," the lady said. Katniss nodded. "Let's have a round of applause for District 12's very first volunteer," the lady said clapping. No one clapped. Instead, we put our three middle fingers to our lips and extended them to her. She looked stunned. "Now, for the boys," the woman said. She plucked a paper from the jar. "Peeta Mellark," she said. Grover groaned. "Another," I asked. He nodded grimly. "At least bring the little one to camp," I said. Grover nodded and worked his way to the back. I tuned towards Annabeth and nodded. She looked like she was gonna cry and I couldn't blame her. Before they could usher Haymitch out I talked to him. "They're demigods. Both. Camp needs us to bring them back," I said. No point in wasting time. He paled. "Who's coming," he asked. "Me and Annabeth," I told him. "Follow me and we'll get them out," he said. I got Annabeth and we went into the justice building.

**Tell me what you think and remember to send me ideas! I'll try to post Thursday in honor of Catching Fire. I am going to the eight o'clock showing with some friends! Super pumped! It looks amazing! When are you guys seeing it? Be sure to review, follow, and fave! Until the next.**

**~Nat x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Catching Fire tomorrow! I'm gonna go watch it with my friends in a bit. Can't wait! In honor, here's chapter 3 early. Hope you like it.**

I found Peeta's father and Annabeth went to talk to Katniss' mother. "Who," I asked him. "Who's who," he asked. "I know what Peeta is," I informed him. "Who?" "Demeter," his father responded. I nodded. "We're going to bring him back. I swear on the River Styx. Don't tell Peeta yet," I told him. He nodded. "Thank you," he said with a shaky breath and went to talk to his son. I walked to Annabeth. She was ready to cry. "Demeter," I said. "Apollo," she responded. I just nodded. "Percy, what are we gonna do," she asked hugging me. "One would've been hard enough but two? It's impossible!" "We'll think of something Wise Girl," I said rubbing her back. Haymitch came up to us. "The train's here so get on before the reporters come," he said walking towards the rooms where the two were. I took Annabeth's hand and led her to the train. It was fancy. Like really fancy. There was a crystal chandelier, china plates, and the curtails looked like silk. "We're actually going to the Capitol," I said. She nodded. We looked at each other. We didn't know whether to be excited or scared. "We should change," she noted. "Let's wait for them," I said. She looked at me confused. "We don't know which rooms are ours," I explained. She nodded and sat in one of the chairs. I sat next to her.

"How are we gonna tell them," I asked Remembering how I felt when they said I was a demigod. "I don't know," she responded. "I guess we'll just wing it." She leaned her head on my shoulder and I kissed the top of her head. "At least you can see your brother," Annabeth said. I nodded. I always loved that Annabeth saw the bright side in everything. "And you can see the architecture and blab on and on about it to all your siblings at camp," I said smiling. "Well, there's a new way to bore you," she teased. I groaned. She laughed. "I will so find something to get you back," I said smiling. She nodded. "Totally," she said kicking her feet up on the table in front of us. "Yup. Like maybe the horses they use. Or maybe the waterways," I said. She was giggling like crazy. "Or maybe, I'll just go straight to soaking you," I said with an evil grin. "You wouldn't," she said. I opened the lid of the glass holding the water. "Don't you dare. If you get me you get both of us," she said sitting on lap. I shrugged and extended the water over us. "Perseus Jackson," she yelled. Then, the door slammed open and I accidentally dropped the water on us. "Oops," I said to a furious Annabeth. "You better dry me off," she said. Her expression told me it wasn't a request. I motioned for the water to go back. Ya she was my girlfriend but she was still scary. "Who are you and how did you do that," a voice asked. We whipped our heads looking at the door. Haymitch, the escort, and the two demigods were standing in the doorway. The only ones who seemed surprised were the two tributes. "Aphrodite," Annabeth asked. The lady nodded. "My name is Effie Trinket. Camp," she asked. We nodded. "Good luck," she said and walked to her room.

"You guys might wanna sit down," I said.

**Let me know what you think! Be sure to review, follow and favorite. Thanks guys! **

**~Nat x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I took forever to update. This week has just been crazy for me. First, I found out that my knee pain is inflamed cartilage. Then, I found out I have a math competition tomorrow morning and then a piano show on Sunday. On top of it all, my friend ditched me. For no reason. She just gathered ignoring me. The only good news is for my school's Christmas program I got one of two speaking roles. And the person I'm working with us amazing and he's support fun and easy to work with. Enough grief gets chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

Katniss

Who are these two kids? They look the same age as me. Then how did the boy do that thing with the water? "Who are you," I repeated. "Just sit down and we'll explain sweetheart," Haymitch said. Glaring at him, I slowly sank into the chair next to Peeta. We looked at each other. I quickly look away blushing. "Now answer my questions," I say putting a straight face on. It's not that hard since I've learned to mask my emotions.

"My name is Percy Jackson," the boy said. "And this is Annabeth Chase," he said motioning the girl who had just jumped out of his lap. She gave a small wave. "We're here because... Well um.. You see," Percy began. "Katniss what do you remember about your father," Annabeth asked. I was taken aback. "Why do you need to know," I asked malice in my voice. "Just curious," she said shrugging. I look at her trying to analyze whether it was sarcasm or not. "He always lived in the Seam," I began. "He met my mother when they were young. He worked in the coal mines his entire life. After my sister and I were born, he hunted to bring home extra food. He taught me how to shoot." "When you think of him, aside from his work, him at home," Percy said, "what do you think?" "Songs," I said. "He would always sing to me. Also, all the times we had in the woods, just us." Percy exchanged glances with Annabeth and Haymitch.

"Peeta," Annabeth asked. "What is your mother like?" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "She's not to fond of me," he admitted. "She treats me like I'm different than my brothers. In a bad way. Like I'm not her kid as if my dad cheated on her and I'm the result or something." "Is there one thing either of you are particularly skilled at," Percy asked. "Katniss can shoot," Peeta said. "And sing." I shot him a look which he ignored. "Peeta can bake," I said. "Ok this is going to sound strange but you have to believe us," Annabeth said. "The Greek gods, all the stories about them, are real. And sometimes, they have children with mortals. They're called demigods. You two are demigods," Percy said.

**I'll update as fast as I can. Let me know what you think and if anyone has since on how to deal with your only friend leaving you please pm me. Review! Until the next.**

**~ Nat x**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! I'm sorry. I know its been a while but everything has been so crazy what with school and my laptop acting weird. I got a new laptop and school is calming down so I should be able to update a lot faster. Well after much delay, here's Chapter 5. Hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 5: Percy POV

When I woke up, Annabeth was still asleep. I smiled. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. I quietly slipped from the bed and grabbed clean clothes. I went into the shower. It was easier for me than it probably was for Annabeth. I just had to think warm water and it came spraying out at perfect temperature. Poseidon perks. After a while, I stepped out of the shower and put on my fresh clothes. I walked out to see Annabeth was still asleep. I smiled. Let's have a little fun shall we, I thought to myself. I got really close to her ear and said in a singsong voice, "Annabeth." She groaned and turned the other way so she was facing the wall. I ran my fingers down her back. "Oh my gods it's a spider," I yelled. She jumped up screaming and hitting her back. I fell to the floor laughing and she kneeled on my rib cage. "Not funny Seaweed Brain. I am so gonna get you for this," she said. She then proceeded to get clothes and take a shower.

The entire time I fiddled with the remote trying to find something cool to watch on the tv. Unfortunately, there was only two channels. One was playing the reapings again and the other was some fashion thing. I turned it off as Annabeth walked out, hair wet. She quickly put it in a bun. I took her hand and we went out to breakfast. The others were already eating by the time we got there. We silently say down and began to eat. It was Waffles, fruit, and hot chocolate.

"So Katniss," I began. "You can hunt?" She shrugged. "I guess I'm alright. Never hunted for sport before let alone people," she said. "But at least there's something we can build up. What about you Peeta," I said. "He's strong," Katniss interrupted. "Well that's good," Annabeth said. "Once we get to the Capitol we can start working on strategies." We all nodded in agreement. There was an awkward silence. We finished the meal with a few comments by Effie. After, the train got dark. I realized we were in the tunnel before the city. I took Annabeth's hand and brought her to a window where we would not be seen. "Look," I said pointing to the nearing city. It was huge. There were towering buildings everywhere you looked. Annabeth and I looked at each other. "Look at the way that building is shaped," she said. I couldn't help but smile. She seemed so excited. "Welcome to the Capitol Wise Girl," I whispered. She gave a light laugh that gave me butterflies. She leaned over and kissed me which made the butterflies turn into killer bees. Even though we'd been dating for over a year, I still couldn't help the way she made me melt. I wrapped and arm around her waist as we pulled into the station. There were tons of people there waving. I looked at her.

"How are we gonna get off this train," I asked. She pulled out here Yankees cap and put it on. "Thats so not fair," I protested. "Fine," she said taking it off. "We lead them away with Katniss and Peeta out the main doors. You and I can go out the side and make out way through the crowd." "Sounds good," I say. We tell the others the plan and they nod. "Here goes nothing," I say. Haymitch opens the door on cue and everyone rushes over to see Katniss and Peeta. Annabeth and I quickly weave through the crowd an manage to sneak into the building where we'd be staying. I remembered Effie saying twelfth floor. I punched the button as the elevator door closed. We both let out the breath we'd been holding when we reached the top floor.

We went to the extra room and got settled. "Let's call camp," I suggested. She nodded pulling out a drachma. The shower wasn't cooperating and I quickly got frustrated. "I have an idea," Annabeth said. She got the remote that changed the window view and started playing with it. Suddenly, a rainbow filled the screen. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering," she said throwing the drachma at the screen. An image of camp flickered to life. "Chiron! It's us," I said. He turned around. "Percy. Annabeth. Good you two are alive. How are things going with the demigods," he said. "We're still thinking of a plan," Annabeth admitted. "It's ok. Just be careful. We need at least one to make it back. Ok," he told us. We nodded. He updated us about what was going on at camp and suddenly I heard a familiar voice in the background. "Let me talk to them," a voice demanded as he popped into the screen.

"Peter Johnson! Annie Bell! How are you," Mr. D asked us. "Fine and it's Percy Jackson and Annabeth. Get it right," I said. "Whatever listen. I need a favor. You guys are with my son. I need him to visit camp for a day or two. I have a...task, so to say, for him," he tells us. "I guess we'll tell him to come and tomorrow we'll all call," I said. "Whatever tomorrow," he said leaving. I was about to tell Chiron about the other two demigods when there was a big boom. "And that's my cue," Chiron said. "I think one of the new Hephaestus accidentally set off some fireworks. Better go check. Keep me updated," he said. And with that the screen flickered till it was back to its original picture. Annabeth changed it to the beach that we had it set on on the train. "Where are Katniss and Peeta anyways," I asked. "Getting ready for the parade tonight," Annabeth explained and I nodded sighing.

This was gonna be a long quest.

**So tell me what you think! PM me ideas and be sure to review. Follow me on tumblr (Ngarc345) and I should be able to update you on when I will be posting. I'm going to try for at least once a month but I'm hoping to be a bit more frequent. I'm going to be starting a new story very soon so be sure to look out for that. Hope you all had an amazing Christmas! Until next time.**

**~Nat x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews and ideas. You guys are amazing. I'm probably gonna update on Tuesdays because that's probably gonna be easiest for me. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 6  
Katniss  
That sucked. Know I understood the expression beauty is pain. My skin was waxed in several places and it still hurt. I was wering just a thin robe, my hair splayed on my shoulders. The door opened and a man walked in. He didn't look like any of the Capitol people I'd seen before. He wore simply black clothes and gold eyeliner. "I'm Cinna," he said introducing himself. "And I'm so sorry." I snort. "Most people just congratulate me," I told him. "Well. I don't see the point in that," he said. I managed a small smile. "I'm your stylist and a son of Athena," he informed me.

"So. You're here to help me look pretty," I said a touch of malice in my voice. "I'm here to help you make and impression. Let's get to work shall we," he said. He did my hair and makeup, explaining to me all the steps. Then, he moved on to my nails. "Alight," he said after what seemed like ages. "Let's get you changed for the tribute parade." He pull put a garments bag and quickly dresses me. "Now this suit is totally fireproof and since your from district 12, coal, we're gonna show not the miners this year, but the fire the coal brings," he informs me. I smile realizing where this is going.

I stand by the chariot waiting for Peeta. He is wearing a similar outfit but it is obviously fitted for him. I give a small wave. "What do you think," I ask. He looks around as if to make sure no one is listening. "I'll rip off your cape if you rip off mine," he says. "Deal," I tell him smilingly. Cinna and Peeta's stylist, Portia, make they're way towards us. "Ready," they ask. Peeta and I nod mutely. I see Percy and Annabeth off to the side talking with Haymitch about something. Haymitch paled and took a swig from his flask.

"Ok we're gonna light you up now. Don't be nervous," Cinna said as he light Peeta and I up. We walked onto the chariot as people around us gasped. Then, the first districts head off. Cinna and Portia were motioning to us as we pulled out of the center. "What are they saying," I asked. "I think he wants us to hold hands," Peeta said blushing. I felt my face go a bit warm as I took his hand in mine. When we came into view, everyone began screaming. People were throwing flowers. I look at the screens to see we were stunning. Cinna is amazing, I thought to myself. We pulled into the circle as President Snow welcomed us.

Peeta and I kept holding on to each other. I was afraid if I let go I would be shaking. Then we were back in the center and Cinna put out the flames. Percy, Annabeth, Haymitch, and Effie rushed towards us. "That was amazing," Effie gushed. "It's nice to meet another child of Athena," Annabeth said introducing herself to Cinna. They began rambling on about who knows what. "You guys looked amazing. HOnestly that was wicked cool," Percy said. "Thanks. It was actually pretty cool to see the fire," I told him. Peeta nodded in agreement. "Nice job sweetheart," Haymitch said. "Are you sure you should be near something so flammable," I asked sarcastically. "Are you sure," he began. He stopped mid-sentence and began staring at something, or someone, behind me. Peeta and I turned around to see the boy from two staring. "Let's go upstairs," Haymitch suggested.

We walked and all crammed into the elevator. Effie was talking about how lucky we are to have the top but I really wasn't paying attention. Why was that boy staring at me? Why did Haymitch bring us away from him? Why were Percy and Annabeth looking at each other like they knew something we didn't? I wanted answers and I was determined to get them.

**Tell me what you think. I know this chapter was a bit shorter than normal. Next time will be longer I promise. So keep reviewing and PMing me. I love your ideas and want to hear your opinions. Thanks guys. Until the next.**

**~Nat x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi people! This chapter might not be as good because I've been super sick lately. I almost passed out the other day but I managed to type up something for you guys. Here it is.**

**Chapter 7  
Annabeth  
**I looked at Percy as we made our way towards the elevator. I nodded to Cinna and caught up with Percy. I looked at him. "Is he, you know, a demigod?" I asked timidly. He nodded. "Him and the little girl from eleven," he told me. I hugged him. He wrapped his strong arms around me. "I know. I know," he said as the others walked into the elevator.

No one said much at dinner that night. Percy and I held hands under the table. He began telling them about training sessions. "What about Careers," Katniss asked. "Was that guy one of them?" Percy and I looked confused. "Yup," Haymitch said. "Mainly, from one or two. They train at a special academy until they're eighteen then they volunteer. At that point they're pretty lethal. They win almost every year," he explained. "Almost," Effie said. "Well that helps," Percy said sarcastically. I smacked him upside the head. "What? It's true," he said. I gave him a look. "Why doesn't it help," Peeta asked. "Because on top of being a Career he's a son of Ares, the god of war," Percy said.

Everyone went quiet at that. "I'm sorry I just," I said getting up and walking to the room. I closed the door and curled up on the bed. I stared at the screen for a long time wishing I could be back at camp so bad. After a few minuets, the door opened. I did not turn to see who it was. The bed dipped. "I'm sorry if I upset you," Percy said. "I don't know if I can do this," I said. "Do what," he asked. "This! Bringing them back," I said frustrated. I let the tears I'd been holding in fall. "Hey it's ok. We've done a lot in the past," Percy said wrapping his arms around me. I scoffed. "Seriously! We have! We found the bolt. We got the fleece. We held the sky. We made it through the labyrinth. We stopped Kronos. We went through Tartarus. We defeated Gaea. We can get two kids to camp," he said. "Can we though? Can we really?" I asked. "Yes. We can. I have faith in us Wise Girl," he said taking my hand. "We'll talk about tactics in the morning," I said. He kissed me on the forehead. We crawled under the covers and I fell asleep almost instantly.

When I woke up, Percy was already in the shower. I sat up and ran my hands through my messy hair. I heard the water stop and he came out in a towel. "Morning," I said tying to smooth down my hair so it look somewhat nice. "Hey Wise Girl. I didn't know you were up," he said slightly blushing. "I just woke up," I said. "I'm gonna shower." He nodded. I grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I pulled my wet hair into a ponytail. Percy was on the bed waiting for me. I took his hand and led him to the dining room. Katniss and Peeta were already eating. Percy and Haymitch talked to them about what they should and shouldn't do. Eventually, Effie ushered them down. Percy and I walked back to our room to talk with Chiron. Percy had an idea to get into the arena without being noticed by anyone and we needed a few things from camp. Luckily, everyone at camp was willing to help us. Even Clarisse wished us luck and said she would do her part. We said out goodbyes and ended the Iris message. Our plan was going to be put into action the day of the Games so we could still relax. At least for now. Unfortuently, it looked like we had to take every opportunity to relax as we could.

We decided to go up to the roof. We brought some food and a blanket and ate lunch up there. We figured we had until Katniss and Peeta came back from training. It turned from us eating to us throwing fruit at each other. Soon, our little war died down and I was laying my head on his chest. He played with my blonde curls. The poor fruit lay around us. "I miss times like this when it's just you and me and the world dissolves," I mumbled into his chest. He smelled like the ocean like always. "Yeah. Like that kiss in the lake," he said with a sigh. My cheeks immediately turned red. "After this, I want to go back to that. To you and me swimming in the lake or hiking through the forest or having a picnic in the strawberry fields. I want to go back to just us," I said. "It will," he said and kissed the top of me head. I got up. "Let's see if they're back," I said helping him up. We gathered our things and walked back inside. Back to reality.

**Yeah. Not my best work but pretty good considering I've been coughing and hacking since my last update. Wish me luck. I can barely say a sentence without coughing and I have to recite ****_O Captain! my Captain! _****In front my English class. -.- and I was an idiot and volunteered to go first. We'll see how that turns out. Be sure to review and PM what you think! Until the next**

**~Nat x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi people! So I'm a bit better but not by much. My friend has been cool though and he makes sure I don't die in class lol. I promise to try my best not to die ****before I finish the story. Here's chapter 8 a few days early because I have testing this week so I want to make sure you guys get something this week.**

**Chapter 8**

**Katniss**

I was super tired and sore from training. I would've given anything to be back in the woods hunting. I knew the faster I got it over and done with, the sooner I would be with Prim again. Percy and Annabeth walked into the room as Peeta and I walked out of the elevator. We all looked at each other for second. When I couldn't stand it any longer, I blurt out, "I'm taking a shower," and walked out of the room. I let the hot water run over my body for a while. I never had the luxury of unlimited hot water. Back home of we wanted hot water we had to boil it. When I finally finished, I stepped out and got dressed. I put my hair in a loose braid and walked to the dining room. Everyone was already sitting for dinner.

"Nice of you to join us, sweetheart," Haymitch said, already drunk. I immediately wiped my face of emotion. I sat looking at the table, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Annabeth cleared her throat. "How was training," Percy asked us. I shrugged. Suddenly, I recalled the little girl I saw. I shut my eyes and took a few deep breathes as the Avoxes served us. The little girl reminded me of Prim, they were both so small. I ate in silence letting Peeta answer all the questions. I only vaguely heard the conversation. I was zoned out, taking a bite of food every now and then. _Why did this have to happen, _I thought to myself. Despite how horrible my life in the Seam was, I would've given anything to have it back. At least there I knew where I belonged. Here I was an outsider.

After dinner, I went back to my room. No one protested. I walked onto the small patio and stared out at the city. All these people really had no idea how horrible life in the districts was. While we were worrying whether or not we would have food on the table or clothes on our back, they were worried about whether or not their hair was in style. I couldn't believe it. It all seemed so unreal. Like I was going to wake up tomorrow and be back in my bed in District Twelve, back to the morning of the Reaping. The morning of the Reaping, right before my life took a horrible twist. The wind blew lightly in my face. I closed me eyes trying to picture myself back home in District Twelve. Back in the Hob or in the meadow with Gale. I opened my eyes back to the Capitol. Back to reality.

When I came back inside, it was dark. I decided to change and go to sleep. I had no idea what time it was but I was tired. Tomorrow would just be the same thing. I put on a comfy shirt and loose sweats. I didn't bother taking my hair out of its braid. I lay awake for a long time, think. What was I going to do in the arena? I didn't want to kill Peeta but I didn't want to die either. Hopefully, Percy and Annabeth had come up with idea. Maybe I should've payed attention at dinner. I figured I'd ask tomorrow. My eyelids seemed super heavy. I closed my eyes and slipped into the same nightmare about my dad in the mines again.

**Yeah. I know. This chapter was kind of slow but I really haven't had a lot energy due to being sick. Don't worry, they'll go into the arena pretty soon. Until the next.**

**~Nat x**


End file.
